In order to enhance service availability for telecommunications subscribers, telecommunications implementations have recently been geared toward a concept of unbundling. The unbundling concept is conceived to provide a degree of flexibility within telecommunications systems to allow a subscriber to select among different types of services from different providers regardless of which provider controls the physical connection for the subscriber. However, implementation of this unbundling concept is hampered due to the existing physical connections already in place. The existing physical connections make it difficult for service providers to gain access to subscribers in order to provide desired services. Therefore, it is desirable to provide access to existing physical connections without significant re-wiring of a telecommunications network.